King Parsons
|weight= 245 lbs (111 kg) |birth_date=1949 |birth_place= |death_date= |death_place = |resides=Fort Worth, Texas |billed=St. Louis, Missouri |trainer=Nick Kozak |debut=1979 |retired= }} King Parsons (born in 1949) is a former professional wrestler better know by his ringname Iceman King Parsons. King was called the Iceman from Jimmy Valiant after he saw him lying on an ice machine at a hotel. Professional wrestling career His famous catch-phrase was "It be's that way sometimes--have mercy!" Parsons started wrestling in 1979 after being trained by Nick Kozak. King started for the National Wrestling Alliance (NWA)'s Paul Bosch Promotion in Houston, Texas. Bosch contacted Don Owen and was successful in landing a job for King in the NWA's Pacific Northwest territory. Both Don and Elton Owen promoted in Washington and Oregon. While in the promotion, he teamed with Rocky Johnson and won the tag team title. King moved to Barling, Arkansas and lived there while working for the Tulsa promotion and Leroy McGuirk circa 1978-79. King moved to Worland, Wyoming and wrestled for the Rocky Mountain Wrestling promotion for about a year, wrestling in Wyoming, Idaho, and Utah. Bill Ash booked all the talent and the matches. In 1982, he moved on to Jim Crockett Promotions where he teamed with Porkchop Cash and feuded with Don Kernodle and Jim Nelson over the NWA Mid-Atlantic Tag Team Championship. In 1984, because of talents and booking agent changes in Charlotte, King then moved on to World Class Championship Wrestling. He feuded with the Von Erichs and Chris Adams. He also formed "Rock 'n' Soul" with Buck Zumhofe and they had a big feud with Bill and Scott Irwin. He wrestled briefly in the Texas All-Star Wrestling promotion in 1986 and formed the "Dream Team" with Tiger Conway, Jr. They feuded with Mike and Dizzy Golden. Iceman then went on to the Universal Wrestling Federation, where he was snubbed out of a tag team title tournament in 1987. Parsons feuded mostly with Adams and with Savannah Jack for many months, and his feud with Jack carried over to Ken Mantell's new Wild West Wrestling promotion. In late 1987, he joined Terry Gordy and Buddy Roberts, after Michael Hayes left the Fabulous Freebirds, to help them get revenge on him. Hayes teamed with Kerry and Kevin Von Erich and they had a long feud that eventually saw Gordy side with Hayes and the Von Erich's and Roberts leave the promotion. Parsons was known as the "Blackbird" during this feud and formed a trio called "The Blackbirds" with Perry "Action" Jackson and Harold T. Harris. In the early-1990s, he moved over to the Herb Abrams-owned Universal Wrestling Federation and feuded with Colonel DeBeers over his treatment of African-American referee Larry Sampson, who was Parsons's storyline cousin. In 1992, Parsons went to the Global Wrestling Federation with Jackson and won the tag team title with him and also won the North American title, which was their top title. Parsons and Jackson feuded with The Ebony Experience. He also worked for the United States Wrestling Association where he was managed by Skandor Akbar and Percy Pringle. After the death of friend Chris Adams in 2001, Parsons cut back on his appearances. He is semi-retired, appearing from time to time with a few independent promotions in Texas. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Butt Butt'' (Hip attack) *'Signature moves' **Jumping clothesline **Piledriver *'Managers' **The "Original Playa" Lance Romance **Percy Pringle III **Harold T. Harris **Skandor Akbar **Toni Adams *'Nicknames' **"Iceman" King Parsons **"Blackbird" King Parsons Championships and accomplishments *'Big D Wrestling' :*Big D Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Action Jackson *'Continental Wrestling Alliance' **CWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Extreme Pro Wrestling' **EPW Texas Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Global Wrestling Federation' :*GWF North American Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*GWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Perry Jackson *'Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling' :*NWA Mid-Atlantic Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Porkchop Cash *'National Class Wrestling' **NCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'North American Wrestling Alliance' **NAWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pacific Northwest Wrestling' :*NWA Pacific Northwest Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Rocky Johnson *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI ranked him # 69 of the 500 best singles wrestlers during the "PWI 500" in 1991 :*PWI ranked him # 249 of the 500 best singles wrestlers during the "PWI Years" in 2003 *'Texas All-Star Wrestling' :*Texas All-Star USA Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Tiger Conway, Jr. *'Texas Wrestling Federation' **TWF Asian Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Ultimate Wrestling Federation' **UWF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'World Class Championship Wrestling / World Class Wrestling Association' :*NWA American Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*NWA American Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Brian Adias (1) and Buck Zumhofe (2) :*WCCW Television Championship (4 times) :*WCWA Texas Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*WCWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*WCWA World Six-Man Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Terry Gordy and Buddy Roberts :*WCWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Terry Taylor *'World Wrestling Alliance' **WWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) External links * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:1949 births Category:1979 debuts Category:Missouri wrestlers Category:2005 retirements Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Central States Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Florida alumni Category:Continental Wrestling Association alumni Category:Global Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:Lonestar Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Maple Leaf Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA All-Star Wrestling alumni Category:Pacific Northwest Wrestling alumni Category:St. Louis Wrestling Club alumni Category:United States Wrestling Association alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Bill Watts) alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Herb Abrams) alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Class Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers